


Dear Daughter

by Midniteangel1802



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midniteangel1802/pseuds/Midniteangel1802
Summary: this is a image based on one of my favorite songs featuring Vince Dunn.Song Credit goes to Halestorm- Dear DaughterSong Lyrics in Bold, Flashbacks in Italics.
Relationships: vince dunn/ ofc
Kudos: 2





	Dear Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629677) by Halestorm. 



> this is a image based on one of my favorite songs.  
> Song Credit goes to Halestorm- Dear Daughter
> 
> Song Lyrics in Bold, Flashbacks in Italics.

It was the cold that woke you up. Rolling over you went to cuddle up to your husband only to find him gone. Slowly wandering down the hallway, you heard a faint sound coming from your newborn daughters room. Stopping in the doorway you were greeted with the sight of your husband in the rocking chair softly singing to your daughter who was resting peacefully on his bare chest.

**Hold your head up high**

**There's a world outside**

**That's passing by**

**Dear daughter**

**Never lose yourself**

_You sat on the floor of your bedroom staring at the phone in your hand feeling so lost. Your relationship with Vince had been outed on one of his teammates' social media a few weeks ago. Vince swore up and down that it was no big deal and remained cool, calm and collected about the whole thing. However, you were pretty sure he had no idea about all the hate you had been receiving. Even with your social media on private people still got a hold of your photos and posted them all over the internet. As someone who had always struggled with self confidence and your weight seeing all these people that thought it was ok to come into your dm’s and spread hate about your body and looks in general really got you down and you had started to believe them. You were so lost in your self loathing and doubt you didn't hear Vince walk into the room. As soon as he saw you and the tears slowly running down your face he was on his knees hugging you to him. You tried to fight him when he went to pull your phone out of your hand but he was much stronger than you. He took one look at the messages then shut off the phone._

**Remember that**

**You're like nobody else**

**Life throws you in**

**To the unknown**

**And you feel like you're**

**Out there all alone**

_He was quick to sit fully on the floor and pull onto his lap cuddling you close. He begged you to remember what made you you, that he loved you and that you were never alone with him. Your fierce independence streak and the way you would sass him back when he got a little too far outta line. The way no matter what was happening in life you always seemed to find a silver lining._

**These are words**

**That every girl should have a chance to hear**

**There will be love**

Standing in the doorway you couldn’t help but remember all the times he went out of his way to make sure you knew just how much he loved and cared about you. Even when you insisted that you didn’t need it.

**There will be pain**

All the painful and honest conversations the two of you had about the abusive relationship you had endured previous to him. He knew he could never take the pain away but he was damn sure to be careful about the way he treated and spoke to you. You were his gift and he was going to treasure every moment.

**There will be hope**

**There will be fear**

**And through it all year after year**

**Stand or fall I will be right here**

**For you**

**Dear daughter**

**Don't worry about those stupid girls**

**If they try to bring you down**

**It's cause they're scared and insecure**

These were the words he whispered over and over until your tears finally started to slow then stop. He was no longer singing along with the song but had switched to murmuring all the things he hoped for her.

**Dear daughter**

**Don't change for any man**

**Even if he promises the stars**

**And takes you by the hand**

He was whispering about how boys would promise her the world eventually but to not believe them. To have a good head on her shoulders like her mama because he wanted a better world for her and for her to not have to go through the same struggles her mama did.

**Life throws you in**

**To the unknown**

**And you feel like you're**

**Out there all alone**

**These are words**

**That every girl should have a…**


End file.
